Gloriana
by Aindrea
Summary: This is what happens in Salem, from Gloriana's point of view.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Salem and all its characters are property of WGN America and their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Gloriana**

Written by Aindrea

I've lost my heart to a forbidden man.

He is a man of God, a man of faith.

I've learned though that feelings cannot be ignored, hidden or buried deep into the soul for they will always find their way back to the heart and flourish there with stronger passion.

I clearly remember the first night he visited The Divining Rod.

I understood he was a mortal with as many beautiful flaws as the rest of us. Almost despite himself and his desperate efforts to pretend to step into the place with religious intentions, I soon deciphered what he was trying to keep out of sight.

He didn't intend to preach and he definitely wasn't looking for lost souls. He was seeking the protective warmth that only a woman can offer from the bottom of her kind and loving heart. Reverend Mather was in need of someone who would be willing to listen to him, someone who would be a shoulder to cry on and who wouldn't judge him for whatever he said or did.

It didn't take me long to realize he was struggling with his conscience as though he couldn't help but give in to his latent weaknesses. It seemed to me that he was begging for mercy or a sign that could let him escape what was about to happen. It was a matter of mere seconds, time he used to drag his gaze around in complete silence. No one dared to speak to him.

He wasn't meant to be here as a man and that was burning him inside. Such a painful experience. A decision that would slash his soul and leave an open wound for the rest of his life.

And even then, even when he was unable to truly admit that it would change him forever, he wanted to fall into a woman's gentle embrace.

What could be better than a place where women like me live? No one ignores our existence, yet most people dodge our presence when they fear what others might think of them. Some other times they will treat us like we're invisible or as if they were blind. Our sinful acts build up inevitable barriers.

Still, he walked into The Divining Rod, breaking down any imposed obstacles between the Divine world he belongs to and the one where we are all put to test.

My doubts vanished. Both worlds can interact. People that humbly offer their lives to God and sinners.

Every single person stared at him for a couple of minutes. After all he is an imposing and powerful man. The surprise was evident and perhaps some of them were actually waiting for him to preach like he does every Sunday morning. But not me.

So I approached him. A small, reassuring smile on my lips inviting him to feel welcome among us. No one would be judgmental.

He turned to me, we looked into each other's eyes and suddenly he smiled in return. Our Reverend, Cotton Mather, knew what I meant and he was deeply grateful.

He looked up asking God for forgiveness in a hurtful whisper, choking on words as he prayed.

Cotton surrendered himself to the flesh. The earthly sin.

Me.

* * *

Hello! Thank you for reading this story! :)

As you can imagine, I am a Salem fan and I do believe we need some stories around!

This is nothing but the introduction. Hopefully I'll have another part soon. Also, I'm working on another project, from Cotton's point of view.

Please let me know what you think and have a wonderful day!

Aindrea


	2. Chapter I

Disclaimer: Salem and all its characters are property of WGN America and their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Gloriana**

**Chapter I**

Written by Aindrea

I stare at my reflection in the mirror. I'm not sure how I feel.

_An overwhelming tempest of soothing comfort and constant fear. It's the uncertainty that wraps its shadowy cloak around you like a mother warmly does when she protects her child from the world's perils. Except that this never lets you go, making you stifle as it brutally reminds you that your life is never to be taken for granted._

I hesitantly raise my right hand, stopping halfway from touching the cold lips of the faithful imagine that I examine.

_One moment you're enjoying and laughing, the next second you will be awaiting your very own death in the prison where you're exposed to public humiliation to say the least._

_He said I was safe. He promised harm wouldn't come to me. _

_How can he know though? _

_No. I don't doubt the noble intentions in his heart. After all he's doing his best. He is always putting more effort into what he does than any other man would. _

A wan smile reaches my lips.

_Yet he cannot control all of what he'd want to. It's out of reach. It's not humanly possible. Not even for him. Not even when he is this prominent person in Salem. For better or worse, he is bound to obey and follow his father's lead. Cotton said so himself._

_If he is powerless, what am I to expect? _

The barely visible smile fades away, giving me a rather pensive air.

_Things are very inconsistent for me. _

_I'm a filthy sinner. A whore. I have no inconvenience in acknowledging it. _

_But I must admit it is a rough reality. A heavy burden that grasps you wrathfully. An oppressive ordeal that ends up reducing you to mere ashes. _

_The very same instant when you open your eyes in the morning, you deal with a dispirited heaviness in your chest. At times the throbbing guilt of what you have done seems to live within you. Some others, when you welcome resignation and manage to accept that you are doomed, you decide to get the best of this place._

I gulp back my tears, forcing a sad smile now.

_Yet, there is a worrisome matter troubling my already restless mind._

_What if his father held the Holy Bible before Cotton and condemned all whores to death? What if Increase Mather said we should burn at the stake or hang or drown_?

I choke on air and cough a little. I break eye contact and look down, frustration taking control over me.

_Whenever I think of it my heart races in despair. The vehement desire to live running through my veins._

Curious how you develop a wry sense of humor.

I start trembling, evasively looking for my eyes again.

_I wonder... Could we leave Salem and forget its witches? _

_Could we start again? Could I pretend I am not what I am and seek a different beginning?_

I finally look into my eyes, facing my inner ghosts. I recognize them. I can almost see them smiling cruelly.

_Only a few audacious gossip about innocent people dying without a fair trial. 'No unquestionable evidence', they say._

_The rest of us blindly accept Cotton's decisions. Speak nothing against him. Whoever did would be defying Increase Mather._

_I wouldn't be brave enough to even consider meeting Cotton's father's glacial gaze. That disturbing expression of his. I've heard it'd be like facing a share of Hell itself. _

_That man is almost like a legend._

_If forced to believe in false evidence, would Cotton do as his own father instructed? Or would he come forward if I were accused?_

The strength inevitably leaves my body. I fear the day when Cotton finds himself torn between obeying and following his instinct. It haunts me.

_Life is as fragile as the delicate perfection of a butterfly._

* * *

Hello! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter :)

I've been asked about Cotton's version regarding their first meeting. I'm working on it.

Thanks for reading and see you guys later!

Aindrea


End file.
